That Was Us
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Ally hasn't been to her grandmother's house in Georgia in almost three years. She hasn't seen Austin in three years either. She returns, excited to go back to the memories she had with him but something major has changed. Its left Austin in a major state of depression; he thinks he's better off dead. Ally decides to show him that it couldn't be farther from the truth. AU. One shot.


**I know, I've been writing a lot of one shots this week. But this one I am so excited about. I saw something on tumblr about this. Sort of. I saw a post that said something along the lines of a girlfriend showing her boyfriend the world without him seeing it himself. And I sort of fell in love with the idea. It's long, but it's sweet.**

**Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally pulled up in front of a white fence that covered a large piece of property, a smile gracing her delicate features. Beyond the structure is a small yet well lived house, familiar to her bright eyes, one that she hadn't been around in a few years. She glanced behind her before pulling the car closer to the side of the road, turning it off when she was satisfied and running to the side of the car, making sure everything was still where it was meant to be. Finally, she slammed the trunk, only taking in her bag with necessities and ran up the small walkway, slamming the gate behind her.

The door opened before she even got to the steps, her grandmother shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Ally Dawson, some things never change. I could hear you before I saw you."

She blushed, giving her grandmother an innocent look. "I didn't mean to slam it."

"Sure you didn't," she chuckled back.

"I was just excited to see you! It's been so long since I've been here."

"Yes it has," the woman mused, coming down the steps to throw her arms around her granddaughter. Ally breathed in what smelled like homemade cake and smiled. Her grandmother made some of the best food around; she knew it was something she could always expect when she visited, or vice versa. "About three years now, yes?"

Ally nodded. While her grandmother had gone down to Florida several times in the last few years, she had yet to return to Georgia and the small town her mother had been raised in before moving to Florida to be with her father. Ally had spent most of her childhood summers here, chasing the chickens in the backyard, or stealing tomatoes off the vine in which they grew on the back porch. But high school had been rough, and she'd been taking college classes in the summer so that she'd get ahead with her studies, and that meant little time to herself. She had decided a few months back that the summer leading into what was honestly her freshman year in college would be hers. Hers and hers only. And that started with the small Georgian town that she loved so much.

"I'm here now," she finally answered. "And I'm thrilled. I don't hear the chickens, where are they?"

"Oh, they're back there. We've only got a couple. I sold a few to the neighbors who moved in down the street. They were asking about how to start something like that. New, young family… wanted to live the country lifestyle and grow their own eggs."

"That's awesome." Ally knew that that kind of thing was dying out and it made her grandmother happy to see others try to keep it alive. "It smells great, by the way. Whatever you're making."

"It's a chocolate fudge cake just for you, my dear. Come inside. I'll show you how the place has changed."

Ally glanced back toward her car, then briefly at the house next door. Her heart jumped in her chest at the sight of it, still the same with the same cars in the driveway. She'd have to stop by there in a little bit, it'd been so long since she'd seen him, too. She meant to ask her grandmother to give him a letter last time she'd been by Florida, but had forgotten since how heavy her course load was at the time.

Inside of her grandmother's house, she felt herself going back in time. Or at least a trip down memory lane. The bright yellow walls greeted her with family pictures, mostly of her kids at Ally's age, and some of her grandchildren, too. She saw pictures of cousins who she didn't see often, some pictures of old pets who had long since past. Everything put a smile on her face and she raced forward to meet up with her grandmother in the kitchen, which had been redone since the last time she was there.

Beautiful oak cabinets surrounded the large room, each section seemingly in place. There was an old table she recognized in the corner, set for two (something her grandmother still did despite her grandfather having passed on almost five years ago), and a pitcher of lemonade waiting on the counter island in the middle. Two glasses also waited there, and Ally eagerly took the chance to steal some of her favorite drink.

Her grandmother's eyes twinkled. "See you still love my lemonade."

"Who wouldn't?" she answered, swallowing her first sip. "The kitchen is beautiful. I love the way it looks now. Very country kitchen."

"Of course."

She saw the cake near the fridge, on a plate and covered in what looked like fudge icing. She licked her lips, receiving a scolding from her grandmother, and smiled. It would wait until after dinner, of course. Speaking of, she saw chicken marinating on the counter, in what looked like barbeque sauce. Next to it were freshly picked summer squash and green beans, followed by bag of store bought potatoes. "Dinner looks like it'll be delicious," she told her grandmother. "How long until we eat?"

"About an hour," she answered, grabbing the bag to start to peel it's contents. "Why don't you go unpack and I'll call you when it's ready?"

Ally grinned. She would stop next door first. "Okay! I'm just going to run next door first and say hi. I'll be back in a little bit!"

Her grandmother called for her, but she was too fast and already out the door by the time the words hit her ears. She paused, waiting for her grandmother to call again, but then shrugged when she was met with silence. Whatever it was must be able to wait until after, she supposed. With another smile, she darted through the rose bushes and dahlias, past growing sunflowers and sun patients, to where the old fence still had yet to be fixed. Of course, she was bigger now, and it was harder to squeeze her body through, but she did, coming out on the other side where the neighbor's yard began. Much less extravagant than her grandmother's, only a few lone lilies graced the yard near the mailbox, and she ran the distance to the door, knocking loudly once, and then sat back, waiting for someone to answer.

To her surprise, it was Mimi Moon who came to the door first. The woman smiled brightly, throwing it open and wrapping her arms around the young girl. "Look at you, Ally! All grown up! Wow. I can't believe it. You look absolutely stunning. What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming!"

"Grandma didn't tell you?"

The woman's expression fell briefly. "We've been a bit busy over here, as I'm sure you can understand."

Ally paused, not sure what that meant, but then shrugged. Maybe they were working more hours. "That's okay! I'm here all of July."

"That's great, sweetheart."

"Is Austin home?" she finally couldn't help but ask. His mother was a sweetheart too, but she was much more eager to see her childhood friend, then talk to his mother about the last few years.

The woman's smile returned. "Yes, Ally. He's up in his room."

"Okay, great!" She didn't give the woman a chance to say another word before she raced up the stairs, two at a time, just like she did when she was younger, barreling her way toward the room at the end of the hall. The door, half closed greeted her when she skirted to a stop. "You'd better be fully clothed in there," she muttered to herself, before bursting the door open and announcing herself by standing in the doorway.

Austin, who had been laying on the bed with earphones in, shot up. "What?"

"Hi, Austin!" she squealed, her voice rising in excitement. "Surprised?"

He seemed confused, as he pulled the second earphone out. "Who's there?"

Her smile fell and she rolled her eyes. "Funny, Austin. It's Ally. Did my grandmother tell anyone that I was coming?"

"Ally?" his expression lightened somewhat. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming." He leaned up on bed, throwing his legs over the side. He reached for something near the edge, a long white pole type thing with a red tip. She blinked.

"What's that?" He frowned, staring up at her. It was the first time she noticed his eyes seemed cloudy, and the rims of his eyes were scarred an almost red. Ally backed up. "What happened to your eyes?"

Austin seemed taken back, his demeanor becoming a bit more cautious. "Your grandmother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He sighed. "Ally, there was an accident. I'm blind."

Ally couldn't hide her shock and almost sickening feeling the entire sentence almost gave her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not used to being left without words, and then shook her head. "I-I didn't know. I had no idea. No one told me." She teetered on her feet, then decided to come closer. Maybe she should announce that. "What happened?"

He paused, resting the cane beside him, as if to almost lean on it. "We were goofing off in class a few months ago. You know how me and my friends are when we're together. We mixed up two chemicals and then Dallas shoved me, and I slipped, falling forward, splashing one of them into my eyes. It hurt like hell; and when I woke up after passing out, they told me I was blind."

"When?" she whimpered, feeling sorry for him. "I don't understand why Grandma didn't tell me."

"Just before the end of the semester. About three weeks ago. I just got out of the hospital last week." He seemed to glance at a clock, but then probably remembered he couldn't see it. "I think I actually have blind therapy soon; so I can't talk long." His expression became more happy, almost pleased and relaxed. "Despite it all, it's really good to hear your voice, Ally. You haven't come by in almost… what is it now? Three years? You don't call anymore… I know you're busy, but damn… would've been nice to hear from you from time to time."

Her guilt chewed at her. When it came to trying to get things done, she had a habit of pushing anyone and anything away. It was literally her work first, everything else later. But three years? Had it really been that long? Was her last visit really before puberty hit her and him? Looking at him now, it was clear it had done wonders for him. While Austin had once been a short, almost scrawny pre-teen, he had filled out and sprouted several inches, looking like something out of a teenage magazine. Her throat closed on her again, and she cleared it several times to force herself to think of an answer to give him. She hadn't expected any of this. "I'm sorry. I am. But I'm here for the next month and I can't wait to se… spend time with you again. That is if you want me to, Austin. I understand I've messed up."

"Ally Dawson, I'd never turn away time with you." His familiar smile teased back, and he dropped the cane to open his arms. "Now grace me with one of your wonderful hugs."

She came forward, a little apprehensive to touching him. But she fell into him like a familiar song, and everything seemed right to the world for that moment in time.

Ally went home a few minutes later, feeling weird as she darted through the fence and back into the house. Her grandmother was standing in the kitchen, like she was waiting for her to return, an expression on her face that said she _knew_. "Why didn't you tell me?" she cried.

Her grandmother sighed. "You were already out the door."

She fell into the seat nearest the counter. "I feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad too long, sweetie. I know that seems like the most realistic, honest thing to do, but that's not what he needs right now. I know that he's had a rough time since the accident, it's been a very hard experience for him. What he needs is familiarity and a friend. I can't think of a better person to show him some things will never change than you."

"But I don't know anything about a blind person! I can't show him anything."

"Did you ever think your company is the best thing you can offer him? He knows you; you two were practically joined at the hip for many years. He hasn't had a single friend come over since the accident. Not even the boys who were there when it happened. It's just been him and Mimi. His father left them a few years back, so it's literally just been them. He's lonely; he's confused and if I know anything—and I've been a live a long time now, dear—I know that people find comfort in each other."

Ally admired her grandmother. She was a smart woman with a giving heart. She imagined her over there every day when Austin was in the hospital, helping Austin's mom clean and keep the house in order so that she could be with her son. Her grandmother probably baked enough to sink a small ship for the two of them, home cooked dinners and fresh flowers for the table; just a little something for a reminder of home.

"I know that look," he grandmother interrupted. "That's my girl."

Ally smiled at her. "I guess I have to wait for him to get home from his therapy now."

A few hours passed, dinner was enjoyed, and the sun began to fall in the sky. She found herself outside, sitting on her grandmother's rocking chair and reading a book. She hadn't done that in months now, reading something for her own enjoyment. She kept a careful eye on his house—she watched them return, his mother waving from the driveway as she led a pissed off looking blond boy into the house. Soon, there was food placed on the table and she watched them eat. He disappeared after that, but not to his room. The light in there had yet to be put on, and that's what she was waiting for.

A crash in front of her house broke her concentration before she could read the next line. "Oh, shit, you piece of fu—" Ally looked up to see Austin jumping up and down on one foot, his other hand holding the cane while his second grabbed what looked to be a stubbed toe. She nearly dropped her book the instant she realized he must have tripped and raced down the steps to the gate, which had been locked from the inside—it usually wasn't—and met him there.

"Austin?"

He looked up. "Oh… hi, Ally."

"Are you okay?"

"Your grandmother never locks the gate," he grumbled.

She opened the latch and paused, not sure how to continue. Then, she carefully put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him inside to the cobbled pathway. "Are you okay?" she repeated.

"I was trying to sneak up on you," he admitted quietly. "Guess I'm not good at that anymore."

She smiled a little, pulling him into a hug. "You never were," she teased.

He seemed to relax, setting the cane beside him, yet still looking a bit helpless. Ally took a deep breath, not sure what to say or how she was supposed to help him. It was a learning experience for them both. The two of them had grown up in the summers in these two houses, chasing each other through fences, running down the rarely used country road. The old, broken swings in the back yard were still there from when they were kids.

"Do you want to come inside, or we can go out back?"

He looked toward his feet, at his cane even and then shrugged. "You'll have to help me," he murmured so low that she could barely help him.

She sighed, mostly to herself and how helpless he seemed. This was not Austin, and she could see what her grandmother meant. He'd lost himself along the way of the last few weeks and she hoped it wasn't gone forever. She gently took his hand. "It's not a bad thing to ask for help, Austin Moon. Now come on, I know there is a double chocolate cake inside that has my name all over it, and while it isn't pancakes, I know it'll do for you, too."

She received a small smile. Little victories, she supposed. "Give me your elbow."

"What?"

"That's how it's supposed to work," he explained. "You walk a step ahead, I'll hold onto your elbow. You just tell me if anything is in my way as I walk."

"Oh. Okay. Well then. I'll lead the way," she answered brightly, and then laughed.

He made a face as she led him through the cobbled stone to the backyard and the porch set, a beautiful set of wicker chairs and a marbled glass table. She dropped him there, saying she'd be right back and walked inside, grabbing two plates and two generous helpings of her grandmother's cake. Following that with two large glasses of milk, she made her way back outside, each item on a tray that she set down on the table. "I bring the dessert of the heavens," she revealed, putting one plate in front of him, and then giving him the fork so that he could not have to look for it. "Your milk is to your right, about… say two o'clock on a clock? And the cake is literally two feet in front of you. I hope you don't mind a sugar coma."

"Would I ever turn one down?" There was a spark of the boy she'd spent so much time with in the last few years.

They quietly ate their cake for a few minutes and Ally watched him carefully reach for the milk, grabbing hold of it and taking a sip before trying to put it down in the exact same place. For someone who was clearly still learning, he did remarkably well. After they finished, he slid the plate back and leaned in his chair. "So, Ally, you've seen how I've been. How about you? You've graduated, right? What college are you going to? Is Harvard too plain?"

She smiled at his teasing, shaking her head. "Yes, I've graduated, and no, I'm not going to Harvard. I'm staying close to home, actually going to a state college. I know that sounds weird, but the two years I'll do there first will save me a lot of money down the way when I have to go for my masters and all that incredibly fun stuff."

He nodded. "I think I'll take a few classes down at the local college in the fall, too. I've heard they actually have quite a few students who have sight disabilities."

"That'll work well." The conversation lulled. "How are you honestly doing?" she finally decided to ask. Might as well get the question over with. "I know you, I can tell by how you're acting you're barely above sinking right now. I can't say I know what you're going through, but I promise that it'll work out in the end. That's life. It has to."

He was quiet after her question and explanation, staring off into her grandmother's garden. She wondered what it was like to 'stare off' when you were blind. Could he see anything? Colors? Shapes? Even light? Or was it just pitch black all the time? "I know that," he finally muttered. "I just… I know this sounds ridiculous, but I was doing better the last few days. The therapy has helped a lot, they're showing me a lot of great things that will help me in the future. I was finally able to get up and down the stairs the other day without the help of my mom. Generally, things were coming together. And then you walked through the door earlier, and all I could think about was how was I ever going to see your smile again? I don't even know how beautiful you truly are anymore. I mean, I know you are, you're you and you've always had a natural, stunning quality to you, Ally, but I feel so robbed of such an every day experience, and jealous that strangers who don't even know you will have the luxury to see your face, watch your expressions… they could even take a walk with you and see how the light hits your face! I can't. I never will now. That frustrates me to no end."

Ally was taken back by the entire thing. She understood his frustrations in a sense, he was angry that he couldn't do the things like he used to, but everything else thrown in? The comments about her beauty and the sun hitting her face? Where did that come from? "What are you trying to say, Austin?" she finally murmured.

He laughed at how tiny her voice sounded. "I knew you were coming weeks ago, Ally. Before the accident. Your grandmother told me, promised to act like I was surprised when you showed up. Except something changed in those few weeks. Look at me now. I had this plan. I wanted to walk down the street with you, hold your hand. I wanted to go down to the lake, and dive into the cold water and enjoy your company. I wanted to sit right here, at this very table and talk past midnight about our lives! I had all these plans to confess the feelings I've been holding in for the last three years, all over this damn small town, tell you how I really feel and every damn romantic possibility I wanted to have, is practically stolen from me! I can't do that. I can't have that moment, so I'm forced to sit here right now and admit that I've waited three freakin' years for this moment, three years to say I fell for you those years ago, hard and have waited every day for you to come back here, come back to my house and to hold my hand again. So, I'm saying it, but I'm not seeing your reaction, I'm not doing this in any way that I wanted and it pisses me off! I hate this, I hate what happened, I don't want to _live_ like this. I don't want to see the world without you. I don't want to pretend that I can, when the second you walked into my room earlier I fell apart. I mean, _fuck_, Ally… I couldn't even get through the gate in your grandmother's yard before!"

"It was locked," she said quietly. "It never is."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Like that matters. It doesn't. I'm sorry, you don't deserve this on your first night back. You came to get away, to relax and have fun and I'm just one big fucking _burden_ to you all. I'd be better off dead!"

He stood up, as if to storm off before getting to the edge of the deck and tripping, falling hard onto the cement below. Ally gasped, rushing over to him to help him up. He shoved her away, his eyes brimmed with tears and she felt helpless as she watched him stumble out of her backyard and through the front, barely making it back to his house without hurting himself more. And all she could do is blink back, totally and utterly broken by what he had just said. Not because she didn't feel the same way—she had secrets too, reasons she hadn't called but because of how he felt, how her returning seemed to put him into this horrible state of mind. How could he claim that she was so much good when it seemed to bring him so much bad?

Ally sat on the wicker chair and cried. He was right about one thing; this was not how she expected her first night back in Georgia to go.

The night bore on and she didn't sleep well through it. Her mind was constantly on Austin, how fragile he was, and how scared he seemed to be too. A part of her wanted to run back to his house, comfort him and tell him that it would be okay, it had to be like she had promised… but nothing she said would have helped him. He was too angry, too hurt to really mend anything. But sleeping on it helped, and an idea hit her. She woke with a determined spirit and a new attitude on the entire situation. She quickly ate her grandmother's breakfast, and then got changed into one of her favorite dresses that she owned. It was a yellow and purple dress, almost lavender that hugged her upper body, but then flowed toward the bottom. The perfect summer dress.

She slipped on flip flops, and then grabbed her bathing suit, shoving it in a bag.

He wanted all those things last night. Who says he couldn't have them?

She raced through the yard, using the gate instead of the fence, and banged on the door. To her surprise, Austin answered this time. She pushed him back, through carefully, glad to see that his mother was no where to be found. She closed the door, and then turned to face him. "I'm wearing my favorite yellow summer dress. It's tight around my chest, and then opens to flow, meaning when I twirl, it makes me feel sexy and free. It feels like this," she said, taking his hand and running his fingers over the fabric. "It has lavender swirls through it, and I'm also wearing my favorite summer spray. I'm sure you can smell that. My favorite flip flops are on, they're old and worn, and my hair is in a ponytail. Feel that," she paused, smiling at his confused yet silent expression.

"Ally, what are you doing?" he finally muttered—his voice sounding dead.

"I'm doing what you wanted," she explained, and then grinned. "And this is how I feel. Do you need that little pole thing, or will you be okay as long as I help?"

He went to protest and she slapped his arm.

"Answer me."

"I'll be okay," he muttered. "If you feel like being a babysitter."

"Shut up and let's go," she announced, glad that he was already dressed and had shoes on. "Where's your bathing suit?"

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"Upstairs in my drawer," he answered, his voice now confused. "Why?"

"Stay here," she decided. "I'll be right back."

She raced up the stairs, grabbing the yellow clothing and then found him right where she left him.

"What is going on?"

"We're going for a walk. To the lake, of course. I figure we can stop at that ice cream stand on the way back, get our favorites. Now stop looking at me like that, and let's go. We don't have time to waste!"

They walked out to the porch, and then Ally realized his mother wasn't home. "Give me your phone."

"You're so bossy today."

"Give me your phone!" He did as he was told and she quickly left a message for her, saying where they were going. "Now come on. I might not be the best guide, but I am a songwriter, as you remember. I think I can be a pretty good description of what we see. Now, you know what your house looks like, and Grandma's, and this entire block, so I'm not going to explain that. Might as well save my breath, but I bet things have changed down by the lake."

He was still quiet, his expression hard to read, like he wanted to be with her, holding hands, but was still pissed off about last night. She hummed along, ignoring his almost sour expression, swinging their hands back and forth, finally starting to sing a song she had written a few months back for a class. "Now, as we come up along here, there are a ton of beautiful wild roses. They're taller than us! Well, me. They're not taller than you. You somehow became a giant in three years. I don't think I grew an inch."

He finally chuckled.

"They're vibrant colors, pinks and red, a little orange and my favorite and yours, yellow! They go on for what looks like miles! I love roses; they always smell so good." She glanced forward, noticing the path they used to take to the lake that cut about a half mile out of their trip was a bit more brushy than it used to be. A grin swept her lips. "I hope you don't mind getting a little dirty, Austin. Let's go."

She tugged his arm, pulling him off the gravel. "Where are we going? Why are we on the dirt?"

"I don't want to walk another half mile more than I need to in this heat," she explained. "As you can probably tell, we're on the dirt now, going through our old path. Not sure when the last time you were on this thing was, but it's overgrown with tons of bushes and trees. A few purple flowers are to your left. They're tiny, they look like little button mums almost, I wish we could pick them and bring them back to my grandmother; she'd know what they are. There are two blue jays above us and it looks like they're guarding a nest—oh wait, they definitely are! There are little birds poking their heads out down at us. They're not babies, but they're still smaller. Oh, how adorable! Oh… the parents looked pissed. Walk faster."

He almost tripped over an overgrown root. "Ally," he grumbled.

"Sorry! Sorry. The bird was going to eat us though. I'm sorry. Have you ever pissed off a blue jay? They'll dive bomb you. Actually, I think you have. Wasn't that one that time when we were like eleven? Yes, it was. You were climbing the tree and you knocked into nest. You ran screaming into your parents. That was hilarious."

"So funny," he muttered.

"Oh, lighten up," she muttered back, then added, "Another root ahead. Take a step—now."

That time it worked. "There, okay. So, I can almost see the lake now. I see those shiny reflections through the trees, it looks like something out of a movie. We really should appreciate the country more, you know? In the city, you don't have this luxury, you can't walk through a bit of woods to find a barely used lake. You have the ocean, and don't get me wrong, that's pretty too, but it's nothing like the lake." She broke through the last few bit of trees, tightening her hold on him. "We have to go down slope a bit now. Hold onto me and I'll walk slow."

"I don't know if that's a—"

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she giggled, hoping she wouldn't piss him off. She'd talked the entire time there so that he couldn't complain, maybe get the hint that he wasn't a burden. He almost tripped once, and that was only because the birds were going to hurt them, and otherwise, it had been like they were just holding hands and taking a walk together. She hadn't even noticed she was guiding him until now. "Okay, now hold on or you will topple right into a tree. I really don't want to have to explain that to your mom."

He grumbled something under his breath but listened, and they gently made their way down to the rocky sand. "Now change," she insisted, handing him the clothes she'd stuffed into a beach bag. "I'll turn my head, don't worry."

He went to protest again, but then shrugged and she turned around, glad that he didn't know that she wasn't wearing hers underneath her dress. She carefully stripped it off after making sure there was no one else around, and quickly tied the bikini on and turned back to face him. "Look at you. You're practically ripped, Good God." She was glad for the view she had, and a little pleased that he couldn't tell that she was hardcore staring at him. "Yellow looks good on you. Always has."

"Thanks. What are you wearing?"

She glanced down at her bikini. It was pink and white, pretty plain. "It's just a pink two piece. Nothing fancy."

He seemed to want to say something more, but then she grabbed his hand. "Come on, the dock is only a few feet away."

"What?"

She tugged his hand and pulled him across the sand to where a small boat dock rocked and then dragged him onto it. "Now please follow me to the end, where we can sit and talk like we should have last night. I have been busy for three years, but so have you. So, I want to hear all about it." A smile graced her lips—one up to no good—and she took him to the very edge. "We're almost there. Just a bit more. Okay, stay there, I forgot to grab something. Don't move."

"Wouldn't plan on it," he grumbled.

Ally smirked, pretending to walk away and then walked a little closer. With two hands, she pushed as hard as she could, practically shoving him almost three feet into the water. He went under, screaming at her as the water went over his head, and she giggled, sitting down and slipping in herself. He came up seconds later, and she almost felt bad—she could see he was panicking, having probably not experienced swimming since the accident. He thrashed above the water, calling her name, so she swim the distance and put an arm on him. "Calm down, I'm right here," she told him, holding both of his arms while she kicked underneath her to keep both of them afloat.

"Why would you do that?" he cried.

"You and me used to do that to each other all the time," she explained.

"Yeah! Before! Ally, I'm blind!"

"And?" she asked simply. "Austin, you're blind. You still know how to swim, and I'm right here. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"I could have! What if I went under and then hit my head on the dock!"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt," she repeated, her voice steady. "Listen to me. You're in the water, you came back up, you're floating, right?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice still sounding panicked.

"Do you notice something?"

"Yeah, that I can't fucking see!"

She rolled her eyes. "Austin, that's my point. That's the only difference. You did everything else exactly the same. You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Did you honestly think I was going to bring you to the lake and not take you swimming?"

He seemed to relax, and a part of her did feel guilty for practically tossing him into the lake unprepared. But she knew if she had asked him to get in, he would have refused. "I don't know."

She reached through the water and pulled him into a hug. "I promise you, it's going to be okay. I know it's scary as all hell right now, and everything feels different, but it's not. You're here, I'm here, and we're in the lake. You're not drowning, you can enjoy the summer, too. There is no reason to think anything you said last night was true because it's far from it." Her voice tightened at the memories. "Austin, you wished you were dead. What would I have done… what would I do if you were dead?"

His expression became guilty and he reached forward, running a hand through her wet hair. "I'm sorry."

"If you were a burden, I would have told you that the moment I saw you yesterday. Please, never ever wish something like that again. We all care so much about you, and life would be so much worse off without you around. Please tell me you realize that."

He finally shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad. I just… its been so hard, and then when I remembered you were coming I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me… and all I could think is that I've held these feelings for three years in hopes that somehow when you got here you'd feel the same way, and that becoming blind would change all of that."

"Why would it change anything?" she murmured. "Yeah, you're blind. But other than that, you're the same dumb, overdramatic, ridiculous, way out of your mind, yet loving, sweet, fun to be around, and all around great guy that I grew up with. Nothing is going to change you, Austin. You could take away your eyes, you could take away your hearing, but even without all of that, you're still going to be you. I swear to you, the fact that you're blind will never, ever change a single way I feel about you. Maybe things will be a bit different now, and they're bound to be. It'll be an learning experience, but we'll do it together. I have a secret to tell you. I stayed away for those three years for two reasons—one because I was busy. And the second was because I was afraid for the same reasons you were. Those feelings I had might not be reflected… and I didn't want to get hurt. I should have never stayed away." She paused, a smile gracing her lips again. "And I have another secret. That state college I'm going to? It's literally about five miles away. I'm not here just for the summer. I'm here for the next two years."

He seemed dumbfounded. Ally grinned at this, pulling him over to the dock. "Here, give me your hand," she insisted. Together, they pulled him out of the lake. "Right now, the sun is about midway in the sky. There is a guy about to get on a boat just down the way. He looks like he's about to go fishing. There are a few birds—looks like ducks—floating our way right now. There is a few clouds in the sky, but only a couple. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day to spend with someone."

He turned to face her and opened his mouth, "I'm sorry for everything. Forgive me?"

"Don't have to, was never mad," she said simply.

Another smile on her face. "Right now, I'm smiling. I know you remember what that looks like. My hair is plastered to my face, I probably look like a rat. My body hasn't changed all that much over the years, I swear you got the better end of this whole puberty deal. I mean, my hair is longer now. I have it dipped. And I wear make up… but not that much, I don't like a painted face. Everything is still the same, pretty much."

"I know you're beautiful," he murmured, brushing a hand across her face. "That I will never forget. I will always know that."

She grinned. "There is one thing I forgot to tell you in case you haven't figured it out yet."

"What's that?"

"I feel the same way you do," she said, and then she kissed him.


End file.
